Mange moi !
by Naouko
Summary: Un petit One-shot ... A déguster tranquillement ... * Corrigée *


Oui !! Je sais ... je vous manquais un ? :p :p

Voici un petit One Shot qui n'ai venu en mangeant mon gouter .... LOOOOL

Vii !! Bah ... J'avoue avoir fait pas mal de fautes ^^ Une petite correction s'est vite imposée :p :p

MERCI POUR VOOOOOS REVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIEWS ! Comme tout les auteurs, J'AIME savoir le ressentis des lecteurs :p :p :p

_Misty : LOL, t'inquiète, tu n'as pas a être désolée ... Hum ... je vais tenter de modifier le tir xD_

... A deguster tranquillement ...

**

* * *

**

**Mange moi …**

Hermione, née Granger, agée de 17 ans et demi, est entrée en 7éme et dernière année a l'école de magie de Poudlard. Bien des choses se sont passés lors de son été. Tout d'abord, elle avait aimé et couché avec le grand et celebre : Ron Weasley.

Ensuite, ils avaient réussit a vaincre Tonton Voldy

Et maintenant …. Bin … ils avaient rompu.

Hermione, née Granger, agée de 17 ans et demi, soupire, lorsque que comme chaque matin, elle voit _son ex_ engloutir son petit déjeuner. Son meilleur ami, quand à lui, dévore les lèvres de sa petite amie, qui est … au passage, la meilleure amie de notre héroïne. Sans manifester grand courage, Hermione saisit le pichet de lait, et remplit son bol. C'est alors qu'une nuée d'hibou entre dans la grande salle, ou les élèves des grandes maisons déjeunait.

-Ah ! Voici enfin le courrier, dit Lavande. Je vais enfin recevoir ma nouvelle pince a épiler 400 !

-C'est trop cool Lavande, répond Ginny super interressée par la nouvelle ...

-N'est ce pas ?! Tu peux au moins enlever plus de 400 poils !!

Cette fille est … pathétique. Se dit Hermione. Devrais-je la prevenir que, de nos jours, la cire existe ? Je la regarde, s'extasier devant le paquet qui contenait le _Precieux. _Baf … Vaut mieux pas rompre son plaisir personnel. C'est alors, quand je reporta mon attention sur mon bol, que je remarque une chouette. Elle a une lettre a la patte. CHOUETTE ! Ah ah ah Je la prends.

_Mange moi_

Rien d'autre ? Je tourne le papier dans tout les sens. Pas d'indication, pas de destination. Si ca se trouve, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je scrute l'ensemble de la grande salle, sans trouvé d'indice sur l'expéditeur. Je déchire papier, sans montrer la moindre émotion. Faut être vraiment stupide pour envoyer des trucs pareils. C'est alors que j'ai une prise de conscience !! Aujourd'hui, ..................... on est samedi. Et qui dit Samedi, dit Entrainement de Quiddicht ! Soupir. Si je vais les voir, c'est vraiment, VRAIMENT pour leurs faire sort de la grande salle tous ensemble. Les mecs sont excités comme des puces .... Pire que Lavande devant sa pince a épiler. Tandis qu'ils font dans les vestiaires, je m'installe gracieusement dans les tribunes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry me rejoint sur son balai.

-Rho ! Allez Hermione ! Tu as l'air aux anges la !

-Je touches les voutes du Paradis !!! Et .... Je t'emmerde Harry !! Estime toi heureux que je vienne vous voir jouer !

-Ouais… Je fais ca pour toi Hermy, tu restes trop souvent plonger dans tes bouquins, c'est mauvais pour ta santé ! Je suis étonné d'ailleurs que tu n'en a pas apporté.

-Saint Harry Potter Priez pour moi !! Allez, Va donc jouer un peu !

-Okay Okay !

J'attends un peu qu'il ne fasse plus trop attention. Et hop ! A moi le livre Des Sortilèges Anciens A Ne Pas Utiliser volume 5 ! Mouahahahaha ! Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? A quoi sert un sortilège reducto, si ce n'est pas pour rétrécir un livre pour le mettre dans la poche. Après avoir lu quelques pages, j'entend un drole de bruit. Je lève la tête et voit le vif d'or ! Je regarde a droite, et a gauche en imaginant qu'Harry se pointe et m'enquiquine sur ma possesion d'un livre ... Tiens … On dirait qu'un mot est scotché dessus. Je le prend, le vif s'en va.

_Mange moi … avec du chocolat  
__Ou du Nutella si tu préfères._

Rrrh ! Le deuxième en même pas heures ! Je réduis en bouillit ce petit mot. Et m'en vais dans un lieu ou je serai ENFIN tranquille. J'arrive au **TEMPLE DU SAVOIR,** ou si vous préférez, la bibliothèque. Mais bon, ca fait moins classe de dire bibliothèque si vous voulez savoir mon avis.

Je me dirige directement vers MA table, celle ou je vais tout le temps. Elle est assez éloigner, personne ne la voit … et elle est près de la réserve. Magnifique n'est ce pas ? Tiens ? Il y a un livre sur ma table

"Ce qui faut et ne faut pas avoir en magie."

Hum !! Ca a l'air très interressant ma foi !! J'ouvre le livre … et je vois deux mots seuls, sur une page blanche.

_Devore moi_

**AAAAAAAAARG **!!! Je ferme le livre et le fout a la poubelle, d'un geste rapide et je quitte ce TEMPLE DU SAVOIR, d'un pas rageux. Dans les couloirs, un première année de serdaigle me bouscule.

-Tu peux pas faire attention ?! Crachai-je

-Oh Pardon Melle Granger ! Il est prêt a pleurer … je suis peut-être aller un peu fort.

J'ai les nerfs en pelote ! Sacrés messages ! Ils mes rendent FOLLE ! Bon … le meilleur moyen de me détendre … Prendre un bain !!

C'est avec sourire que je monte au 4éme étage, là ou se trouve la salle de bains des préfets !! Ah que c'est bon d'avoir du pouvoir. Je me glisse dans cette magnifique salle de bains avec une baignoire, euh pardon, une piscine gigantesque ! Je me déshabille et ouvre la moitié des robinets. Trop le bonheur !! Je plonge dans l'eau chaude et parfumée et nage pendant quelques minutes, pour revenir au point de départ. Assise sur les marches de la piscine, je ferme les yeux et savoure ce moment de tranquillité. Après un petit moment, je me met a jouer avec les bulles. C'est alors que tout la mousse commence a se disperser pour former des lettres.

_Dévore moi, lentement mais sûrement …_

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!** Je frappe l'eau de mes mains pour faire partir ce message de M*****************************E !!! Je sors de ma baignoire. Dire que ce bain était CENSER me CALMER ! Je me sèche rapidement avec un sort et quitte en claquant la porte … enfin le tableau. Je sillone les couloirs de Poudlart, enervé.

Oh … des éléves de serpentards :

-Hey vous, les sales serpents, sifflais-je

-Ouais ? Qu'est ce que tu as Sang De Bourbes ? répondirent les élèves.

-Moins 30 points chacun pour votre insolence !

Les élèves, pâlirent et déguerpirent le temps de dire "quiddicht". Ah … Ca fait du bien, sa soulage… Je passe alors près des sabliers pour voir si ma punition a bien été prise en compte. Je lis alors avec effroi :

_Mange moi .... sans retenue._

Je crie.

Ah, cela fait du bien. Heureusement personne n'est là. Je me met a courir jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Ici, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je sors sur le balcon pour sentir le vent sur mon visage. Mes cheveux emmêlés sont portés par le vent, ca fait du bien un peu d'air frais. Je regarde le paysage, le terrain de quiddicht où les garçons jouent encore, le parc, où des fleurs se sont aligné pour dire léche moi, le lac, la forêt interdite...

Oula. Revenons en arrière. Le Lac ? Encore … Le Parc ?

**NOOOOOOOOON ??! JE REVE !**

_Lèche moi …._

Ferme les yeux. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. CRIE !

-Melle Granger tout va bien ?

-On va dire ca comme ca Professeur Trelawney.

Sans rien dire de plus, je quitte cet EX havre de paix. Je fonce jusqu'au toillette du troisième. IL ne va quand même pas essayer de m'atteindre ici ? Je m'assoie sur le sol humide et froid. Et j'attends. De toute façons, aucune fille ne vient ici. Donc je vais être tranquille. Je resors alors mon livre.

-Hermione ?

-Ah Mimi ! Comment va tu ?

-Bin, ca va.

-Tu t'amuses toujours dans les siphons ?

-Oui !! C'est mortel !!

-Cool pour toi !

-Ah enfait Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Un jeune homme m'a dis de te dire

-NON NE LE DIS PAS Hurlais-je, mais elle n'y tiens pas compte, car elle poursuivit :

-_Mange moi avec ou sans humidité. _Il est tellement beau ... On ne peut rien lui refuser un ?

Elle se tremousse, rougissante, se dandinant sur place :

- Dommage que je suis un fantome, dit-elle EXTREMENT DECUE

Moi, je rougis de colère, et de gêne devant ces sous-entendus qui commençait vraiment, VRAIMENT A ME SOULER GRAVE. Sans faire attention a l'autre dinde, je quitte mon EX refuge pour me dirigez vers la grande salle. J'ai trop faim.

Ma colère n'est pas descendu, et sa doit ce voir, car personne n'ose me parler pendant tout le déjeuner. Je soupir, et je commence a déguster mon fromage blanc, mon pêcher mignon. Je reçois alors une boulette de papier, qui rebondis sur ma tête et s'ouvre devant moi :

_J'aimerais que tu me lèches comme ta cuillère._

Cette fois, j'en ai VRAIMENT MARRE.

Je jette ma cuillère sur la table et quitte la grande salle, direction la salle sur demande. Je passe trois fois devant le tableau, en essayant de me porte apparaît, et j'aperçois une pièce, avec un grand lit aux couleurs froides de Serpentards. Une cheminée et un canapé. Une tête blonde apparaît au dessus du sofa.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUIL TE PRENDS MALFOY ? explosai-je

-De quoi tu parles Granger, dit-il tranquillement.

-OH FAIT PAS L'INNOCENT ! Continuais-je en me rapprochant de lui. TU ME SOULES AVEC TES MESSAGES DE MERDE !!

-Oulala ! Granger ! Pourquoi tant de haine, répondis Malfoy avec son petit sourire narquois

-TE FICHES PAS DE MOI OK ?!

Je reste plantée devant lui, les joues rouges. J'étais tellement furieuse que ma voix allait dans les aigues.

-Oh mais je ne me fiches pas de toi.

Je fis l'erreur de croiser son regard d'acier. Hypnotisée. Il se lève et commence a se rapprocher dangeureusement de moi. Je recule pour me trouver, comme par hasard, contre le mur.

-Non ma belle Granger, je ne moque pas de toi. J'ai très envie que tu me dévores lentement, que tu me manges goulument, que tu me lèches sensuellement….

-MAIS TU ES M…

Ma phrase mourut quand ses lèvres se collèrent au miennes. Sa langue caressant avidement la mienne.

Toute ma colère disparut, et la passion prit le dessus. Je passa mes bras derrière sa nuque pour me coller davantage a lui. Depuis quand je suis dépendante de lui ?

Car oui, Moi, Hermione, née Granger, agée de 17 ans et demi, sort avec Draco, né Malfoy, 17 ans trois quart …

- Alors ma lionne ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Qu'est ce qu'une fic sans pensée ? Et encore pire ? SANS REVIEWs ? ... bah rien ...


End file.
